


castle mysteries

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is a guide, Liam is a sap for history, M/M, Single Parent Theo Raeken, Theo's kid is a sap for history too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: When the disturbingly good looking guy came in with a fucking three year old he thought he'll go nuts. The kids were never a pleasant surprise and he still did not get ahold of shushing them down. No matter how adorable those little souls were, they were still annoying, whiny, bored and most importantly...loud. So damn loud.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	castle mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I haven't exactly been active on my other story which actually has multiple chapters but I can't stop writing cute short one-shots. This one came to my mind when I was on a tour around a castle and this so annoying kid was loud as hell and the only escape was creating another one-shot.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!
> 
> (Also I forgot that Alec like the werewolf from the last episode is named Alec so no, the little boy's name has nothing to do with this character. I didn't want to change it because it kind of grew on me.)

Liam loved his job, he really did. It was something he wanted to do for as long as he could remember. Major amount of kids wanted to be an actor, astronaut or gardener for what the hell he knew. But since he was just a little elementary school kid he always wanted to be a guide in castles or museums it wasn't that big of a difference. Past always affected him, he was always interested in it and the numbers of years or those ridiculously complicated names never did any harm to him.

He loved history and he loved being the guide in a castle about twenty minutes away from his apartment. Liam was mostly specialised on kids' tours because his boss thought he had a magical effect on children that made them shut up.

The castle wasn't any mansion that would take him to make three hour tour which he was partly glad because his throat was always sore after whole day of talking but it wasn't small either. Just perfect for an hour long tour for adults and an half hour long interacting tour for children.

Man, talking to so many children was like teaching kids in school but he didn't mind. In most cases they were more kind to him then the adults and often asked some funny question. So he liked his job and talking to children and looking at the antique furniture even though castles in Europe were so much more interesting Liam was fine with this. Because the castle was a real proof of the past. Someone lived in here, someone worked here the same as he did. It was the favourite part of his job. Liam was close to something he loved and not just in one way.

\------------

Today was one of those days he did adult tours. He could just pray so the parents won't be annoyed by him and will listen to his speech about knights and earls and won't interrupt him in the middle of sentence with some stupid question. While other guides had problem to link-up to their previous thoughts and often forget what they were talking about it never was a problem with him. It happened rarely that he lost a hold of his thoughts and the rarity happened today.

That lady with an awfully annoying kid was a pain in the ass for the first ten minutes. Every other visitor looked at him pleadingly to say something. Liam hated confronting the parents of disturbing kids. He despised them. He knew that often it wasn't their fault, their son or daughter had just a bad day or was just too hyperactive and they often left on their own so they wouldn't make the tour worse for others. But this particular woman had no intentions in leaving or even stopping her daughter from screaming. 

So as the visitors walked to another room, this time a bathroom with incredibly beautiful stove construed with light green tiles, he liked them and were one of his favourite attractions, he walked to that lady. She watched him with crossed arms across her chest with chin held high. The whole time she was looking at him like _he _was supposed to do something about her daughter, that it was Liam's job to calm her down. And by now, after so many confrontations, he knew there was no point of trying to teach her how to raise her child. So Liam kneeled next to that girl and smiled at her with his best and toothiest smile very aware of her mom watching him with disgust.__

____

____

"Hi," he greeted her and reached out a hand for her and she politely gripped his hand lightly. She couldn't be more than six years old but still had manners, that was something he had to admire. It couldn't be easy to teach her this.  
"I'm Liam and what's your name?" he tried to sound as nice as he could nervously glancing at the group behind them and waiting for him. Liam just hoped they would be understanding.

"Emily," she said shyly, she suddenly wasn't so confident when the attention was on her.

"That's a cool name! Uh-look, Emily..." another smile pointing her way.  
"You know why you're here?" he asked finally drawing his hand back. She nodded and looked at him through her eyelashes.

"To look around a castle?" Emily asked evidently not knowing what was she doing here.

"Yeah! And while you're are looking around the castle I am saying a lot of interesting information about princesses and what horses they had, you know? And if you don't want to listen that's fine but I'm sure your mommy really wants to listen about princesses so could you maybe be quiet?" he asked the girl and maybe he was too harsh on her and told her too many words because she just tilted her head confusedly.  
"If you promise me to be quiet to the end of this tour I'll give you candy," he said then, giving up with his mature talk and put one of his hands to his pocket. Emily looked at him with wide eyes nodding enthusiastically.

"Excuse me." Liam rolled his eyes as the mother spoke suddenly looking oh so important.  
"Emily can't eat any sugar." Well, now he got her screaming, this poor kid couldn't eat any sugar. Her mother was a fricking hypocrite.

"That's fine." He smiled at her this time getting hold of the other candy in his pocket. She wasn't first and sadly not last parent who was too strict about their children's eating habits.  
"I have candies without sugar as well." And the smile on Emily's face was one of the cutest he has ever seen, her mother looked at him impressed and he had to hide the malice grin.

When they came back to the group with happy Emily chewing on her non-sugar candy everyone looked at him with gratefulness, one of the man even clapped him on the shoulder. He cleared his throat and continued, this day wasn't over, yet.

\---------------

When Liam said he was close to something he loved and not just in one way, he didn't mention his boyfriend. It was partly on purpose because he wasn't supposed to say that out loud to the point they got to that particular room. A Music room.

Theo Raeken was the only one who could get him lost in his thoughts with his vicious smile and those sickeningly beautiful eyes. And the hair, oh god.

It wasn't very professional, working with his boyfriend but technically it wasn't even a truth because Theo was here just on Saturdays. It wouldn't be that much beneficiary...playing compositions every day of the week with that devilishly low wage and Theo was too talented to waste his violin skills in a castle. It was his idea to make their tours a little bit more interesting so it wasn't like he was doing that with force.

He came up with it a few months back when they started dating. Yeah, did he forgot to mention that? They met here, at one of Liam's adult tours.

\-----------

_Ten months ago: ___

____

____

Liam was practically new in this, his first few weeks were awful and stressful. He had to learn the lines and had to make it entertaining so visitors could listen to him and not be bored while doing it. He definitely underestimated this job but still, he came into this with it being difficult for a while. Liam was positive that with more and more practice he would become better and even comfortable not to fidget with his fingers for a damn minute.

When the disturbingly good looking guy came in with a fucking three year old he thought he'll go nuts. The kids were never a pleasant surprise and he still did not get ahold of shushing them down. No matter how adorable those little souls were, they were still annoying, whiny, bored and most importantly...loud. So damn loud. He had never had to deal with a three year old before. Why were the parents bringing _this _small children in here? It's not like they know what's happening around them.__

____

____

There was no mother with them so he guessed he was a single father. And Liam tried so hard to glance at them with alarming looks but the little boy was quiet the whole time and sometimes sighed with awe as he saw something that drew his attention. At the beginning he was holding his father's fingers but later he got sleepier and sleepier and so the older man took him in his arms and whispered something about the armour they just passed and every single time the boy's eyes lit up. It was incredible how this little boy was so invested in something that even most adults didn't care about. So every time he was watching them he couldn't do anything than smile. This kid was a pleasant surprise.

After the tour ended he came thoughtless to the father and his son and smiled at them once again. Once he was in front of them he realised he had absolutely no plan of what he wants to say to him and he gaped at them. The father looked at him curiously maybe a little bit amused but Liam couldn't tell. Then the boy looked at him too and grinned so brightly that Liam was sure he couldn't see for a while.

"I-uh," he said taking a deep breath.  
"I just wanted to say that your son is amazing." The father looked at him weirdly like he had some fetish or something.  
"No! Wait, that sounded out of place. It's just that I'm practically new in this and kids are normally such a disturbance and I can't focus on the lines I'm supposed to say," Liam said hoping that it made the awkwardness less...awkward.

"You did just fine." The father sounded unimpressed and Liam crinched. _Fuck _.__

____

____

"I'm sorry, it's not that your son was the disturbance! On the contrary! I think it's awesome that he can get so excited over armour!" He desperately tried to make the conversation better.

"Daddy? Armour?" His son spoke for the first time his eyes shining the same as at the tour. The father smiled at him proud glistening in those gorgeous greens.

"Yeah, Alec. It was nice today, wasn't it? Mr...." he looked at Liam expectantly so he would introduce himself.

"Liam, just Liam." He was smiling a lot today he noticed.

"Liam was really nice to show us around, wasn't he?" His voice when he talked to his son, Alec, was so much different from when he talked to Liam. So much more at ease and care. He was a good father, he could tell from his position right and then.

"Yes! Thank you!" he shouted for the first time since they came in but not too loud to disturb anyone. He was so cute.

"I'm glad you liked it. If you want, you can come again but to a different tour where you can actually play games and everything." But Alec quickly shook his head looking almost too proudly.

"I offered him to go on a kid tour but he insisted on going to a full grown up tour where he can see everything and focus better on armour and pictures, isn't it right, Alec?" At that Liam had to amusingly raise his eyebrows.

"Wow, that's...he really told you that?" he snorted and looked at Alec still looking proud of himself.

"What can I say? Like father like son," the man smirked and then reaching out his own hand.  
"Theo Raeken," he said then adjusting his hold on Alec still in his arms half asleep.

"Nice to meet you. It really was a blast having you here and I'm really not kidding." They shook hands and then stood there for a few seconds.  
"Um - I'm having another tour in five minutes so I should probably…" he trailed off not trying to offend Theo because he was so nice and so so hot.

"Yeah, okay. We'll probably head home." Theo looked at his son smiling softly and ruffling his brown hair a little.  
"But if you wanted to join us for another history tour containing armour, a lot of armour...you are welcome." Was Theo asking him on a date?

 _Yes, he was._  
_No, he wasn't. _  
_Why would he invite you then? _____

____

____

____

____

"Yes! Castle mysteries!" Alec exclaimed with too much enthusiasm and Theo smiled at him again squeezing him tighter.

"I would gladly join you guys," he said instead, two minutes into his another tour. He so wanted to bail on everything right now. Theo's smile widened.

"Great! Let me give you my number!" And he did and after they left, Liam couldn't focus on any other tours ahead of him.

\-----------

Now, when he entered the Music room and heard the enchanting music he had to close his eyes before his gaze landed  
on that familiar brown hair head and saw Theo already smiling at him. His head was little bit crooked so his cheek was touching the base of the violin and his hands were moving so smoothly and even if Liam had seen it million times before, it was the biggest turn on and the fact that he thought he could do this without any interruptions. Pathetic. Unbelievably pathetic.

Liam finally got himself to look at the visitors. They looked impressed and he couldn't help but look at his boyfriend again. When the composition ended the group clapped and came over to them to give them some cash into a bin next to them. It was an affective way to raise more money.

"This was our music group it sadly doesn't have a name but they are a part of California Philharmonic orchestra. Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin, Kira Yukimura and Derek Hale," he said calmly slowly letting the music fade away. Then he said some information about the Music room and let them wander around. He heard the steps coming towards him and he immediately knew it was Theo. He did that every time and then he felt the hands slowly sliding down his sides to his waist where Theo intertwined his fingers and there was the too much familiar kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," he said quietly into his ear and Liam shivered under his breath. He put his own palms over Theo's and tilted his head so he could see into his eyes.

"You don't have to do this every time, you know? I don't think cuddling with my boyfriend in front of visitors is appropriate," he whispered chasing after Theo's lips who willingly met his in a chaste kiss humming happily.

"There's nothing stopping me from doing it so I think I'm going to continue." With that he gripped his ass teasingly in his hand and Liam quickly turned around with a muffled yelp.

"What the fuck?" he grit in between his teeth but couldn't stop the blush that was creeping its way out to his cheeks.

"Sorry, baby." He kissed him again but too soon pulling away.  
"Are you still picking up Alec with me from his grandma at eight?" Theo asked now more seriously.

"Yeah, of course." Liam smiled at him tracing with his finger on his forearm.

"Okay, go on I think we did too much scene already." Liam just rolled his eyes and hurried to his group he heard Theo laugh behind him but he ignored it trying to sort out what he's going to say next.

"Liam?" a soft and shy voice came from next to him and he looked in the direction seeing Emily.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked watching her carefully.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked curiously and he had to grin at that.

"Yeah, he is."

**Author's Note:**

> Also I kind of fell in love with the idea of Theo's son loving history the same as Liam and I'm thinking about writing one or two more fanfics with this same exact AU. Let me know if you'd be interested. :)


End file.
